Axel Blaze
Shūya Gōenji (豪炎寺修也, Gōenji Shūya) (Axel Blaze in the dub) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is Yūka Gōenji's older brother. Originally the ace striker of Kidokawa Seishū Junior High, Gōenji transferred to Raimon Junior High. He becomes its ace striker, later Inazuma Japan's. edit Background When he was young, Gōenji was shown to be a talented player. His parents would often come to his games to cheer for him. They said that he had a talent for soccer and were tremendously happy for it. However, after his mother died, it was as if his father became a whole other person. He wants Gōenji to quit soccer and becomes a doctor. Gōenji and his father have been arguing about this subject ever since. Right before the finals in the Football Frontier last year between Kidokawa Seishū and Teikoku, Yūka had an accident and was in a coma ever since. After this, Gōenji's father grew even worse. Yūka was hospitalized in Inazuma General Hospital, where Gōenji's father works. Gōenji thought that if he hadn't played soccer, the accident wouldn't have happened to Yūka, and that how can he relax and play soccer when she is suffering. Gōenji keeps an amulet made by Yūka, transferred to Raimon, and swore that until she wakes up, he won't play soccer. edit Appearance He has white hair and zigzag eyebrows edit Personality Gōenji is the voice of reason of the team. He is the type of person who keeps his past a secret from others. He's a great friend and is relaxed in a game even though the odds of winning are against him. However, when his team mates aren't doing their best, he reminds them that they are the best team in Japan and nothing can hold them back from reaching the top. edit Hissatsu http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sh%C5%ABya_G%C5%8Denji&action=edit&section=5 edit Individual http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:180px-Bakunetsu_Screw%21.png http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:180px-Bakunetsu_Screw%21.png Bakunetsu Screw*'Fire Tornado' **'Fire Tornado Remastered' *'Bakunetsu Storm' *'Bakunetsu Screw 'http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Superonzew.jpg 'http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Superonzew.jpg'Inazuma Drop http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sh%C5%ABya_G%C5%8Denji&action=edit&section=6 edit Combination *[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Tornado Dragon Tornado ](with Someoka) *[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Drop Inazuma Drop] (with Kabeyama) *'Inazuma One' (with Endō) *'Inazuma One Drop' (with Kabeyama and Endō) *'Flame Weather Vane' (with Kazemaru) *'Inazuma Break' (with Kidō and Endō; or with Kidō and Coach Hibiki) **'http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:62.jpg 'http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:62.jpgCrossfireInazuma Break V2 (with Kidō and Endō) *'Emperor Penguin No. 2' (with Kidō and Ichinose) *'Twin Boost '(with Kidō) *'Final Tornado '(with Endō ,Domon and Ichinose) *[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Crossfire Crossfire] (with Fubuki) *'The Earth' (with the rest of the Raimon team) *'Tiger Storm' (with Toramaru) *'Grand Fire' (with Hiroto and Toramaru) edit Story http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sh%C5%ABya_G%C5%8Denji&action=edit&section=8 edit Football Frontier Arc Gōenji's sister, Yūka, was in a coma because of Kageyama's interference to stop him from playing against Teikoku. He keeps an amulet made by her, and vowed to never play soccer again. But then he was struck by Endō's "never give up" attitude, and Natsumi's persuasion telling him that his sister would have wanted her to play soccer the most, regains his passion for the game. He changes his promise to become the champion of the Football Frontier.